Helryx
Helryx was the first Toa and the leader of the Order of Mata Nui. History Creation Helryx came into being on Artahka, she helped build Metru Nui. This organization was later disbanded and the Order of Mata Nui took its place. Toa Mata Helryx later watched the Toa Mata come into being. She was the first person to greet them and tell them of the ways of the world. She had them trained on Daxia by Hydraxon. She was known to have constructed the Swamp Strider while they were in residence on the island and later sent them on there way to Karda Nui to evacuate the Av-Matoran. Metru Nui Helryx was briefly in Metru-Nui to show Takanuva of the Toa Mata's past and had him cured of the Shadow Leech that had struck him. She then had Brutaka send him on his way and journeyed to Xia. Destiny War In Xia, Helyrx stopped the Dark Hunters from stepping out of their alliance with the help of "Ancient". She met with the Toa Hagah and informed them of their latest mission. She then handed them a small glass orb, which had Zaktan's mutated snake-like form in it. She told them that he would leed them to Teridax. She then left them and headed for Nynrah. In Nynrah, Helryx and Keetongu went to oversee a battle against the Brotherhood. She used her Mask of Psychometry to loacte the source of Energized Protodermis where the Rahkshi had come from. They then travelled there to block it up so the Brotherhood could not use it again. However, she soon realized that it was the Energized Protodermis Entity that was the source. Unable to destroy it and doomed to a tidle wave of the substance, Helryx dived into a portal that opened in the room. Vezon stepped out and was transformed. Helryx and Keetongu landed in the Core Processor, with Axonn, Brutaka, Makuta Miserix and the Toa Hagah. The Toa Hagah were then trapped in an illusion that they had killed Teridax, Miserix was trapped as a picture and Axonn, Brutaka and Keetongu were transported to islands in the Southern Island Chain. Helryx was then made Teridax's servant. While she was in a prison Tuyet, Lewa; who was being posessed by Tren Krom, and several Matoran arrived to free her. Helryx was angry to see Tuyet there. Tren Krom used his powers to free Miserix out of the picture he was stuck in. Axonn and Brutaka then arrived. Helryx then ordered them to arrest Tuyet and Tren Krom but they said that they no longer took orders from her. A conflict soon arose with two sides of an argument. Helryx sided with Axonn and Makuta Miserix, who insisted that the Matoran universe had to be destroyed. Helryx, sensing that the battle would surely turn Teridax's attention, and by thus killing the chances of her plan functioning, prepared to unleash a Water Nova Blast. Tuyet, seeing Helryx's intentions, grabbed Axonn's axe and slashed it at Miserix, making the Makuta fall on Helryx. However, at the last moment Helryx vanished from her position, and appeared behind Tuyet, and headlocked her. Then at the chamber's entrance Artakha appeared, and stopped the battle. Helryx approahced Artakha after the ancient being put Lewa back to his body, and said that she could destroy the universe, and she would do so, but they were interrupted by Teridax, who sent the fighters, Artakha, Hafu and Kapura away to space. Once in the space, Lewa created bubbles of air around his companions, except for Miserix, who could survive without air. Artakha was about to teleport them all to Bara Magna, but before he could to so a dimensional portal appeared, and dragged them into it. They appeared on a forest. Their saviour stepped in, and Miserix recognised him as Vezon, the insane half Skakdi who had helped in the mission to free him. Helryx went to demand answers to a strange being, only to have her armor strangle her. Vezon revealed the pressence of an insane Great Being, who had ordered Vezon to save them. Then he revealed that they were on the jungle world of Bota Magna. Abilities and Traits Helryx acted confident, which fitted her roll as leader of the Order but seemed to intimidate her enemies. Like all Toa of Water, Helryx could create and manipulate all forms of water. Tools and Weapons She wore a Mask of Psychometry, which allowed her to mark the history of objects she touched. Helryx wielded a Mace and a shield. Neither of which had any unique elemental abilities but allowed her to channel her Water powers. Trivia *Being the leader of the Order of Mata Nui, Helryx 'cannot afford' to follow the Toa Code. Appareances *''Toa Nuva Blog'' - Only Voice heard *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' - First Appareance *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Kingdom'' -Mentioned Only *''Brothers In Arms'' -In an Alternate Universe and in the Main Bionicle Universe *''BIONICLE: World'' - Not Mentioned by Name *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' - Not Mentioned by Name Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa of Water Category:Water Category:Toa Category:Matoran Universe